


Running (In)To You

by ImagineDragonflys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Possible multi-chapter, meet cute, pre slash, rey is overwhelmed by cute girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDragonflys/pseuds/ImagineDragonflys
Summary: Rey is running late and collides with a cute mechanic. She’s awkward.Or Rey meets the literal embodiment of sunshine, Rose Tico.





	Running (In)To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic and I love this pairing so I wanted to contribute! If you notice any errors please feel free to point them out. I’m terrible at titles!!!! Hope you enjoy <3

Rey staggered back from the figure she’d just blindly crashed into.

“I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” Rey asked, unwarranted concern swimming in her eyes.

But the girl in front of her had a smile on her face. In fact the girl, who Rey noted was almost a head shorter than herself, was practically beaming. And the Jedi in training felt her face, which was already pink from running, flush a little more.

“I’m fine! But I think you might wanna try taking your corners a little slower,” the girl giggled then looked at Rey inquisitively.

“Wait! I know who you are! You’re the Jedi! Rey, right?”

Rey felt a flash of embarrassment at the recognition.

“That’s me!” Rey said with a hint of excitement bubbling up as she talked to the smiling girl. Her black hair framing her face in a way that drew even more attention to the bright smile that had remained since their eyes had met.

“And I’m not a Jedi. Not yet, anyway. And I definitely won’t be if I’m late to another lesson with Luke, which is why I was running and barged into you. I’m really sorry about that by the way. Again.”

“Don’t worry about it, I understand the look of a woman on a mission. I’ve bumped into plenty of people working my way around the base. More than I’d like to admit.”

The girl was still smiling and Rey was smiling back, her heart beating as if she was still sprinting through the halls though here she stood completely still. The girls eyes crinkled as she let out a small laugh.

“Um, not that it hasn’t been nice talking to you but didn’t you say you had somewhere to be?”

A wave of embarrassment washed over Rey as she remembered the task at hand. She chastised herself mentally for being distracted so quickly.

“Yes. And I should probably get to that uhh...” Rey said glancing down at her feet.

The girl moved to the side to let her through, as if there wasn’t plenty of room around them in the hall. Rey started to walk past slowly, still watching the black haired girl as she wiped her somewhat blackened, greasy hands on her coveralls as a knowing sparkle shined in her eyes.

“Oh, I’m Rose by the way,” the girl smiled and offered her hand. Rey turned towards her and shook it quickly, grinning in a way should would later describe to Finn as ridiculous.

The padiwan started to back down the hall, already dreading the extra pushups or other punishment Luke would no doubt instruct her in for her tardiness. But she didn’t want to leave. Why not just stay in the hallway talking to the girl, Rose she reminded herself, with a smile like stars?

“I’ll see you around Jedi,” Rose said, subtlety ushering Rey away.

“Yeah, I hope so,” Rey replied forcing herself to take slow steps backwards before offering a small wave and turning on her heal. She looked back to see the other girl start to disappear into the hallway Rey had run into her from minutes ago.

As soon as Rose had vanished from view Rey broke into a sprint, being more careful as she weaved her way towards the waiting Jedi master.

And if she found herself smiling the whole way there, well, that’s not really anyone’s business but hers.

 


End file.
